Deja Vu
by Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama
Summary: Kupandangi sosok mungil dengan rambut putih kelabu dan mata hijau toska. Itu kan... Aku? Inazuma ELeven copyright level-5.


**Fuusuke's POV**

Gelap...

"Fuu..."

Siapa di sana?

"...suke!"

Samar-samar terdengar sebuah suara yang memanggil namaku.

Tapi aku merasa sangat mengantuk, terlalu mengantuk untuk menjawab sebuah panggilan yang sangat kukenal itu. Kututup mata dengan lebih rapat. Tidur, lalu terlelap dalam sebuah pemandangan hitam monoton.

**De Javu**

**By: The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Inazuma Eleven © Level 5**

"Eh...?" Ketika mataku terbuka, aku dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang terhampar di sekelilingku. Aku terduduk di dalam sebuah padang bunga yang sangat luas. Saking luasnya, aku bahkan tak dapat melihat batas akhir dari padang bunga itu sendiri. Aneh, sejak kapan aku tertidur di tempat seperti ini?

Kuhabiskan beberapa menit dari waktuku untuk berpikir. Namun tiada sebuah alasan logis yang dapat menerangkan bagaimana caranya aku bisa terdampar(tidur) di tempat ini. Lelah aku mengambil pusing masalah tak jelas ini. Kuputuskan untuk sedikit berjalan di antara padang bunga. Mungkin saja ada suatu petunjuk...

Aku tersenyum geli ketika menyadari jenis bunga yang tumbuh subur di padang ini. Tulip, bagaimana bisa aku tadi tak menyadarinya? Bunga Tulip yang berwarna-warni ini membuatku tersenyum lembut, sedikit lupa pada kebingungan awalku. Kupetik sebuah Tulip berwarna merah di dekatku dan kupandangi dengan lekat. Lalu aku tertawa cekikikan, karena bunga tulip ini benar-benar mengingatkanku pada seseorang...

...Haruya.

Haha, apa ya yang akan ia katakan ya ketika tahu aku terbangun dan tiba-tiba tersesat di tempat seperti ini? Apakah ia akan mentertawakanku sampai guling-guling? Atau panik dan pergi untuk mencariku? Mungkin juga ia akan pura-pura tak peduli dan tetap duduk nonton TV sambil makan snack. Apa mungkin ia kesepian karena tidak bisa ribut dan bertengkar lagi denganku? Oh, coret saja opsi terakhir.

Beanr juga. Sudah lama aku tidak bertengkar dengannya. Bukan karena kami sudah berbaikan, tentu saja bukan dan asal kalian tahu saja, kami takkan pernah bisa akur. Alasan jarangnya kami bertengkar adalah karena sekarang kami menjadi jarang bertemu. Sejak 'Ayah' kami memiliki obsesi terhadap suatu benada bernama Aliea Meteorite, Beliau mulai memerintah kami untuk menjelma menjadi Alien dan bertanding sepak bola melawan Raimon Eleven. Kami dibagi menjadi 5 tim. Dan untungnya (atau sayangnya?), aku dan Haruya berada di tim yang terpisah. Kami mulai sibuk mengurusi tim masing-masing, bahkan sekarang ia hampir tak pernah pulang ke rumah Matahari lagi. Yah, paling tidak aku jadi lebih tenang karena tak ada keributan yang ia timbulkan...

Bohong. Sebenarnya aku sangat kesepian. Meski aku berada bersama timku di Diamond Dust, aku tetap merasa sendirian. Sepi, Haruya yang biasanya selalu ada di sampingku menghilang begitu saja. Aku tak terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. (Author mulai nyanyi: Aku tak biasa~ *plak!*)

"Haru... tidak ada di manapun. Aku... Sebenarnya harus berada di mana?"

Aku tak ingat, entah berapa tahun yang kita lalui bersama sebagai anak yatim piatu di rumah Matahari. Terlalu lama dan banyak peristiwa yang kita lalui bersama, sehingga aku tak dapat menyebutkannya satu-persatu. Kapan ya, pertama kalinya kita bertemu? Sejak kapankah kita bertengkar terus sampai seperti sekarang? Rasanya aku ingin melihat masa lalu untuk mencari jawabnya...

"Kak Osamu! Ayo ke sana...!" Sebuah anak manis berambut hijau yang dikuncir ponytail terlihat menarik-narik tangan seorang anak yang berambut hitam panjang, dikuncir ponytail juga. Oh, ternyata aku tidak benar-benar sendiri di tempat ini. Sebaiknya aku ke sana dan menanyakan segala sesuatunya.

"Hei...!" Aneh, mereka tak menoleh meski sudah kupanggil-panggil. Seolah tak menyadari eksistensiku. Masa' mereka tak mendengar suaraku sih? Ah, sebaiknya aku mendekati mereka.

Oh, sekarang aku bahkan jadi lebih terkejut lagi ketika tanganku yang berusaha menyentuh mereka malah menembus tubuh salah seorang dari anak-anak manis ini. Hiiy! Kenapa bisa begini? Keberadaanku tak disadari oleh mereka, bahkan aku tak bisa menyentuh seorangpun yang ada di sini. Jangan-jangan... Aku sudah mati? Oh, tidak. Tiada alasan untuk menjadi gila di tempat asing seperti ini.

"Ryuu-chan! Kau tak boleh mengganggu Osa-kun. Dia masih banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakan...!" Seorang bocah berambut merah yang dipotong rapi mulai berceramah sambil menasehati sang anak kecil berambut hijau. Yang dinasehati hanya membuang muka sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Nah, Osa-kun. Silakan teruskan tugasmu. Biar aku yang menjaga Ryuu-chan." Bocah berambut merah dengan sepasang emerald itu tersenyum ke arah seorang yang ia pangil 'Osa-kun', lalu menggandeng tangan bocah mungil yang panggilannya 'Ryuu-chan'. Ah, tunggu. Rasanya aku sedikit familiar dengan nama panggilan itu?

"Nggak mauuu! Aku ingin bermain dengan Osa-nii! Aku tak mau main dengan Hiro-Hiro! Soalnya kau menyebalkan sekalii!" Sang anak berambut hijau mulai berteriak dengan jujurnya, membuat anak manis berambut merah rapi itu membatu. Namun kemudian, aura-aura iblis segera membayangi tubuh sang anak yang matanya emerald indah itu.

"Ooh, jadi hari ini Ryuu-chan ingin aku dandani jadi 'cewek' lagi yaa?" Anak berambut merah rapi dan bermata emerald itu tersenyum manis, namun aura iblis di belakangnya membuat semua orang merinding. Bahkan aku yang 'tak ada' di sana juga ikut merinding disco.

"Tedaaak! Karena itulah aku sebal padamu!" Sayangnya teriakan bocah berambut hijau itu tak mempan. Ia terlanjur dibawa pergi oleh sang anak manis yang berambut merah rapi tadi. Diseret, sadis juga. Namun setelah beberapa langkah dan seretan, terdengar sebuah interupsi.

"Semuanya! Ayo berkumpul sebentar kemari...!" Berdirilah sesosok gadis manis berambut hitam panjang. Tiba-tiba, banyak bocah yang mengerumuninya. Termasuk 3 anak yang tadi kulihat. Semua anak berkumpul melingkari gadis itu, kecuali satu. Ada seorang anak yang asyik sendiri di tengah padang sana. Sedang meringkuk, mungkin mengamati sesuatu. Ha, lupakan. Kurasa aku lebih baik berfokus pada gadis yang sepertinya akan memberitahukan sesuatu itu.

"Minna, hari ini kita kedatangan anak baru di sini. Orang tuanya baru saja meninggal karena kecelakaan, jadi sekarang ia yatim-piatu layaknya kalian. Namanya adalah... Fuusuke Suzuno."

What the? Aku terkejut setengah mati ketika melihat bocah mungil berambut putih kebiruan dengan mata hijau toska. Itu benar-benar aku? Oh, bedanya ia terlihat sangat mungil. Seperti versi chibi dari diriku sendiri. Chibi? Tunggu dulu! Rasa-rasanya ini seperti...

Kulihat anak yang 'sangat mirip' denganku itu bersembunyi di balik sang gadis. Kemudian dua sosok berambut merah dan hijau yang tadi kulihat mulai menggeret anak yang entah kenapa bisa mirip aku itu. Mereka terlihat antusias. Dan... Eh? Tunggu! Mata hijau emerald dan rambut merah... Itu bukannya Hiroto waktu kecil dulu? Dan yang rambut hijau panjang itu juga, dia Ryuuji kan?

Oh my, sekarang aku jadi makin bingung. Kutatap gadis berambut hitam panjang itu, ia sedang berbincang dengan sosok yang tadi sempat dipanggil Osa-kun. Osa-kun? Ah, jangan-jangan dia Osamu-kun? Kalau begitu... Gadis berambut hitam itu Hitomiko-nee kah?

Baiklah. Siapapun, tolong hajar saja aku sampai pingsan. Supaya aku tak perlu memikirkan alasan kenapa aku bisa mengalami hal aneh ini...

Bila kuingat, sepertinya saat aku berada saat ini adalah hari di mana aku pertama kalinya datang ke rumah matahari ini. Samar, namun sedikit banyak yang kuingat. Wajah teman-temanku di masa lalu juga banyak yang terlihat asyik bermain dalam sosok chibi. Banyak mengingat, tapi juga masih ada yang terlupa. Oh iya! Haruya...

Di mana dia? Aneh, aku tak melihatnya di manapun. Aku tidak, namun sosok chibiku sepertinya menemukan sesuatu yang 'menarik'. Kenapa aku bisa menyimpulkan begitu? Tentu saja, wajah bocah yang tadinya datar itu menjadi sedikit menampilkan ekspresi. Wajah yang monoton itu sedikit mengeluarkan rona penasaran.

Baru kutahu kalau ternyata wajahku ini se-stoic itu... Ah, lupakan. Kurasa aku harus mengikuti sosok chibiku. Entah kenapa, tapi aku hanya merasa 'harus' saja.

"Ah..." Aku dan sosok mungilku sama-sama menyuarakan satu kata. Kami melihat sosok anak yang sedang mengamati bunga tulip, wajahnya tak tampak karena aku melihatnya dari belakang. Tapi aku tahu siapa orang itu. Rambut jabrik yang merah menyala, dengan style 'bunga tulip' pada bagian atas rambutnya. Tak salah lagi. Itu adalah dia...

"...Sedang apa?" Sosokku (yang entah berapa tahun yang lalu) mengeluarkan suara untuk pertama kalinya. Sedangkan bocah yang ditanyai hanya mendengus dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat.

"Tentu saja aku mengamati bunga ini, bodoh!" Anehnya, sosok chibiku tetap diam tak bergeming meskipun dikatai bodoh dengan nada bicara menyebalkan begitu. Huh, jadi waktu itu hatiku memang benar-benar sudah mati? Ataukah dulunya aku ini sebegitu muka temboknya sampai tak merasa harus membela harga diri saat diolok bocah tak dikenal?

"Kau aneh..." Ucap Fuusuke versi chibi sambil menatap datar pada si bocah tulip. Yang dikatai langsung mengerutkan dahi dan memasang wajah sangar layaknya preman kaleng(?). bocah berambut merah menyala itu berdiri, mendekatkan jaraknya pada diriku yang mungil dan menyeringai iblis.

"Jadi, apa-pedulimu-hah? Kalau kau merasa aku ini aneh, labih baik kau pergi jauhi aku dan main saja dengan anak-anak bodoh lainnya!" bocah tulip itu menarik kerah baju chibiFuu (dari sekarang lebih baik kupanggil begitu ya?). Dan seperti yang bisa diduga, wajah bocah es itu tetap datar-datar saja. Tidak, kali ini ekspresinya sedikit berubah. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi... Sedih?

"Tidak mau." Ucap chibiFuu dengan nada bicara yang sangat rendah. Wajahnya sedikit tertunduk, namun sang bocah tulip yang gahar menyadari bahwa mata sosokku di masa lalu itu digenangi oleh air mata.

"...Aku ingin bertemu ayah dan ibu." Aku yang di masa lalu itu mulai berkaca-kaca sambil cemberut. Sang bocah tulip menghela nafas panjang, lalu menarik tangan'ku' untuk duduk di padang bunga bersamanya. Hening sejenak, sampai akhirnya ia mencubit kedua sisi dari pipi chibiFuu.

"Auh!" Bocah es yang stoic itu meronta dengan perasaan khawatir bahwa pipinya akan makin melebar. Namun sang bocah tulip terus saja meregangkan kedua sisi pipi chibiFuu. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam adegan pencubitan pipi yang sangat menyakitkan. Sampai akhirnya sang bocah tulip melepas cubitan itu, menghadiahkan sebuah pipi yang melar dan memerah pada sosokku di masa lalu. Uh, aku bersumpah akan balas mencubit pipi'nya' bila aku dapat kembali nanti!

"Jangan bercanda, bodoh! Di sini bukan hanya kau yang yatim piatu! Lagipula, mau menangis sampai kapanpun juga orang tuamu takkan kembali." Ucap sang bocah tulip sambil menerawang jauh ke langit yang tinggi. Sosokku di masa lalu hanya terdiam saat mendengar ucapannya. Memang benar, saat itu juga aku sudah mengetahui bahwa orang tuaku takkan pernah bisa kembali. Namun tetap saja...

Aku merasa kesepian.

"Aku tahu, bahwa kau merasa kesepian..." Ucapan bocah tulip yang kini sibuk merangkai bunga tulip itu membuatku (Dan chibiFuu) terbelalak. Ah, benar juga. 'Dia'... Memang selalu dapat memahamiku. Meski seperti apapun egoisnya anak itu, ia tetap mengijinkanku untuk meminta kebahagiaan darinya. Tetap mau memelukku dan menghangatkan hatiku yang tengah membeku. Tetap memberiku secangkir kebahagiaan di tiap pagiku. Paling tidak sebelum kami terlibat dengan aliea meteorite...

"Hei, mulai hari ini aku memutuskan untuk menjadi temanmu, dan kurasa kau tak bia menolak keputusanku ini!" Ucapnya dengan gaya bicara yang sok seperti biasa. Menyeringai sambil memakaikan rangkaian bunga tulip buatannya di kepala diriku yang dulu. Menyebalkan, tapi...

Aku ingat,

Inilah saat yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku.

Saat kau menggengam tanganku dan membawaku keluar dari kesendirian.

Detik di mana kita memulai persahabatan ini...

"Nah, namaku Haruya Nagumo. Ingat itu baik-baik! ...Ungg, aku lupa. Siapa namamu?" Dia tersenyum sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Wajahnya terlihat sangat ceria di mataku, baik yang dulu ataupun sekarang. Seolah cercahan cahaya matahari pagi yang menyambutku yang terbangun dari tidur panjang. Hangat. Itulah dia, Haruya...

"Ugh... Bodoh, aku Fuusuke Suzuno! Harusnya... Hiks, kau ingat namaku...! Ukh, huweee...!" Sosokku di masa itu mulai memecah tangis di pelukan Haruya kecil. Ah, aku ingat. Semua kejadian ini memang benar-benar pernah terjadi di masa lalu. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya? Inilah hartaku yang paling berharga. Kau, Haruya. Dan inilah saat-saat membahagiakan yang kukubur jauh di relung hatiku...

Andaikan kita bisa tertawa dan menangis bersama layaknya dulu lagi...

Andaikan kau mau meninggalkan 'bola' walau hanya sejenak untuk menoleh ke arahku...

Yang sebentar lagi akan hancur, karena...

Aku sangat merindukanmu dan menyayangimu...

ChibiFuu terus saja menangis dalam pelukan Haruya. Tangisnya sangtalah keras. Namun aku tahu bahwa tangis itu adalah tangisan lega, sekaligus tangisan bahagia. Karena sesudahnya, pasti aku akan kembali tersenyum untuknya.

Beberapa anak dari rumah matahari mulai menghampiri Haruya dan diriku yang mungil. Hitomiko-nee sibuk memarahi Haruya, kurasa ia mengira bahwa Haruya-lah yang membuatku menangis (Dan itu tak sepenuhnya salah). Osamu-nii mencoba menggendongku dari Haruya, namun aku bersikeras untuk tak melepas pelukanku padanya dan tetap menangis dalam pelukan ChibiHaruya. Sesekali terdengar suara teman-teman lain yang berusaha menenagkanku yang menangis.

Benar-benar hangat...

Kurasa, inilah 'keluarga' yang sesungguhnya.

Tidakkah kau juga merasa begitu, Haruya?

Ah, mungkin kau telah melupakan saat-saat ini...

Dan juga melupakan janjimu padaku...

Tapi aku tak menyesal ataupun marah.

Sudah cukup, semua kebaikan yang kau beri padaku...

Terima kasih.

Untukmu, dan semua orang yang sudah mau menyayangiku...

"Fuusuke, jangan menangis...!" Beberapa anak kecil mulai membujukku.

"Fuusuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Beberapa lainnya mengkhawatirkanku.

"Fuusuke..."

"Fuusuke-niichan..."

"Fuusuke...!"

"Hoi, bodoh! Sampai kapan kau mau pingsan?"

"Eh?" Secara refleks, kubuka mataku untuk mendapati diriku yang ternyata tengah terbaring di atas kasur. Kucoba menggerakkan tubuhku, berat. Namun aku masih bersikeras untuk terduduk. Sayangnya tangan seseorang mencegahku untuk bangkit dari tidurku.

"Haru... ya?" Mataku terbelalak kaget ketika mendapati bahwa tangan itu adalah miliknya. Secara spontan aku langsung terduduk, membuat sebuah benda yang ternyata adalah kompres terjatuh dari dahiku. Kutolehkan kepalaku kanan-kiri untuk mendapati teman-temanku yang duduk mengelilingiku dengan wajah khawatir. Ada Hiroto, Ryuuji, Osamu, Reina, Shigeto, dan masih banyak. Juga dia.

"Tadi itu... Mimpi?" Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku tak percaya. Ternyata kisah de javu yang kusaksikan barusan adalah mimpi. Aneh sekali. Aku bermimpi tentang semuanya, dan kini mereka benar-benar berkumpul di tempat ini, sama seperti dulu...

"Kemarin kau tiba-tiba tumbang saat latihan. Kata Osamu, kau terkena demam..." Jelas Hiroto padaku. Aku hanya cengo sambil mangut-mangut.

"Aku senang kalian semua mau menjengukku sekarang. Tapi..." Aku melirik haruya dan mendeath glarenya dengan tatapanku yang paling maut, "Untuk apa si tulip bodoh ini ikut menjenguk segala! Bukankah sepak bola itu lebih penting baginya?" Ujarku sinis sambil memicingkan mata ke arah Haruya. Yang kusindir hanya mendengus kesal.

"Asal kau tahu saja ya, aku takkan kemari kalau tak ditelepon dan dipaksa si teh hijau dan nekomimi itu!" Teriak Haruya dengan segala emosi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Ryuuji dan Hiroto.

"Ha, habisnya... dari kemarin Fuusuke-niichan terus mengigau dan memanggil-manggil nama Haruya-niisan dengan ekspresi kesakitan. Jadi aku berpikir kalau lebih baik Haruya-niisan datang menjenguk Fuusuke-niisan..." Ucap Ryuuji dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca karena merasa bersalah. Osamu yang si sebelahnya langsung memeluk Ryuuji, agar bocah berambut hijau itu tak memecah tangis.

'Hah? Jadi aku sempat mengigaukan namanya saat tidur...?' Batinku shock seketika. Aku langsung membatu.

"Ryuuji benar. Lagipula, harusnya kau tak bersikap dingin begitu Fuusuke. Haruya kan sudah susah-payah merawatmu. Kemarin dia menungguimu dan menjagamu semalaman lho, Fuusuke..." Ucap Hiroto sambil mengusap-usap kepala Ryuuji. Seketika wajahku dan Haruya memerah. Sama-sama merasa malu. Haruya malu karena ketahuan bahwa ia begadang demi merawatku (mungkin). Dan aku merasa sangat malu karena telah mengigaukan namanya saat tidur.

"Ugh..." Kami berdua sama-sama membuang muka, menghiarukan teman-teman lain yang sweatdrop. Hiroto tertawa renyah, kelihatannya ia sangat menikmati ekspresi wajah kami. Sialnya, aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Bibirku terlalu kaku dan lidahku terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Baiklah! Aku memang sangat khawatir sekali pada Fuusuke! Memangnya salah, hah?" Teriak Haruya dengan membuang segala gengsi dan rasa malunya. Hiroto makin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan Haruya.

"Sangat-khawatir-sekali?" Komentar Osamu sambil bersweatdrop ria.

"Rasanya kata-kata tadi agak berlebihan..." Bahkan Ryuuji pun ikut mengomentari Haruya. Wajah sang bocah tulip itu makin merah padam. Begitu pula wajhku sendiri. Panas...

"Hahaha! Kalau kau menyukai Fuusuke, kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu saja, Haruya? Toh Fuusuke juga sudah lama memendam rasa padamu..." Ucap Hiroto dalam sela-sela tawanya yang membahana.

Hening sesaat...

Mari mulai menghitung mundur...

3, 2, 1...

"EEEH?" Dan dengan serempak, seluruh penghuni rumah Matahari membelalakkan mata tek percaya. Wajah Haruya langsung memerah padam. Lalu berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya saat mata kami bertemu. Ekspresinya membuatku terbelalak tak percaya. Masa' sih...?

"Be, berisiiik! Kalau aku memang suka Fuusuke, lantas mau apa kau?" Teriak Haruya dengan lantang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hiroto yang tersenyum penuh makna. Ah, rasanya wajahku makin tambah panas. Mungkin karena aku terlalu malu? Atau karena aku masih demam?

"Aku? tentu saja aku berniat mencomblangkan kalian. Nah, Fuusuke... Kau ditembak Haruya tuh. Jadi apa jawabanmu?" Hiroto tersenyum kearahku. Masalahnya, aku tak dapat mencerna apa yang ia bicarakan. Aku dengar kok, tentu saja aku tahu apa yang barusan ia katakan. Namun kini kepalaku terlalu panas untuk sekedar menerima sebuah informasi.

"Syukurlah..." Ah, pemandangan sekitarku makin buram saja. Keseimbanganku hilang secara perlahan. Dan pemandangan terakhir yang kulihat adalah wajahnya, yang tampak kaget dan khawatir. Hehe, aku senang...

Aku sangat senang, karena banyak hal. Aku sempat melihat kenangan masa lalu kami, aku bertemu kembali dengannya setelah sekian lama ia terlihat sibuk sendiri. Dan...

Aku tahu bahwa ia menyukaiku.

Ah, mungkin lain kali saja aku menjawab pernyataannya tadi. Aku terlalu mngantuk untuk saat ini. Kupejamkan mataku erat, semua kembali gelap. Gelap seperti awal tidurku yang tadi. Namun aku tiada bimbang atau merasa sedih, karena aku tahu...

Bahwa saat terbangun nanti, ia akan menyambutku dengan wajahnya yang menyebalkan dan mengomeliku kembali.

Seperti apa yang kuharap darinya...

**The End**

Ah, gaje saia bikin fic HaruxFuu. Dari dulu memang pingin banget sih bikin oneshot mereka. XD

Akhirnya keturutan juga. Mungkin ceritanya aneh, mengingat saia agak setengah maksa juga ngerjain ini fic. Fuusuke yang merindukan sosok Haruya di masa kecil. Haha, manis juga tuh anak... (plak!)

Hmm... Sedikit tambahan:

**Normal POV**

Matahari baru saja turun dari singgahsananya, menampakkan langit yang keunguan karena bercampur sisa cahaya mentari. Haruya menatap langit indah itu dalam bisu, sementara tangannya sibuk membelai lembut kepala Fuusuke yang tengah tertidur.

"Damai sekali ya, Haruya?" Ucap Hiroto yang ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan yang berpintu geser ini. Haruya hanya ber-hn ria untuk menjawab komentar Hiroto.

"Seolah-olah kita ini bukanlah alien yang akan menginvasi bumi." Ujar Osamu yang ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan, menggandeng Ryuuji yang menengok ke arah Fuusuke. Mereka berempat duduk dalam diam. Terkadang melirik satu sama lain atau menatap wajah tidur Fuusuke yang terlihat damai.

"Lalu apa? Apa kita terlihat lebih mirip sersan Keroro dan koloninya yang akan menginvasi Pekopon?" Ucapan Haruya yang sudah tak karuan itu membuat Hiroto dan Osamu sweatdrop. Sementara Ryuuji hanya tertawa kecil karena mendengar anime 'Sersan Keroro' yang terbawa di fic ini.

"Hahaha... Bagus juga kalau kita kembali ke hari-hari yang damai seperti dulu, ya?" Ryuuji segera menutup kembali mulutnya ketika melihat ekspresi sakit yang dikeluarkan Hiroto. Bear, mereka menjadi alien bukan karena kemauan sendiri, namun karena perintah dari 'Ayah' mereka.

"Maaf..." Hiroto berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap keluar ruangan. Pemandangan yang menampakkan ribuan bintang yang berkerlip indah. Cantik, terlalu cantik untuk dilihat sosok penuh dosa sepeti manusia. Yang lainnya hanya terdiam, terutama Ryuuji yang merasa bersalah karena mengucap hal tadi.

"Mungkin, nantinya kita akan berjalan menuju jalan baru. Yang membawa kita pada awal yang penuh cahaya. Masa depan yang berkilau dan penuh makna di setiap perjalanannya." Ucap Hiroto, tanpa melihat satupun wajah rekan-rekannya. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk menghitung jumlah bintang di atas sana.

"Kalau yang seperti itu ada, kuharap kita semua tetap menjadi teman di saat itu." Ujar Osamu dengan bijaknya, sambil menepuk pelan kepala Haruya dan Ryuuji.

"Aku sih, lebih senang bila mencari masa depan baru bersama kalian semua, sebagai bagian dari hidupku...!" Ucap Ryuuji dengan semangat. Membuat Osamu mengacak gemas rambut hijau bocah itu.

"Impianmu terlalu muluk, tahu! Aku sih... Tak terlalu bermasalah dengan masa depan nanti." Komentar Haruya dengan gayanya yang sok seperti biasa. Andai Fuusuke terbangun, mungkin kata-kata Haruya tadi sudah dicelanya.

"Asal bersama Fuusuke itu sudah cukup. Begitu kan, Haruya?" Hiroto menoleh ke arah Haruya, meamsnag senyum menggoda. Yang ditanyai terlonjak kaget. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengucap kalimat sanggahan, namun sepertinya sang pria tulip ini malah kehilangan kata-kata.

"Itu sih namanya egois..."Komentar seseorang yang ternyata adalah Fuusuke. Pria es itu mendudukkan dirinya di atas futon. Haruya langsung memerah ketika melihat sosok yang baru bangun tidur tersebut.

"Ka, kau dengar?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh..."

Akhirnya, sisa tiga orang lain tertawa karena melihat Haruya yang membatu. Jarang-jarang si tulip itu kehabisan kata-kata dan tak berdaya seperti ini. Fuusuke hanya tersenyum melihat teman-temannya yang tertawa riang seperti dulu lagi.

"Akhir-akhir ini memang banyak tekanan. Kita dipaksa untuk bertarung dan mengalahkan Raimon eleven. Waktu untu berkumpul seperti ini juga rasanya sudah hampir tak ada." Ucap Fuusuke dengan tenangnya.

"Ya... Tapi, sedikit banyak aku bisa mempelajari beberapa hal dari Raimon eleven." Hiroto tersenyum simpul sambil memandangi teman-temannya yang memasang raut wajah penasaran.

"Itu adalah... Hati yang tak pantang menyerah." Ujar Hiroto yang kembali menatap ribuan bintang. Bercahaya, mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Tentang Mamoru Endou nih?" Dan dengan suksesnya, ucapan Ryuuji membuat Hiroto terbatuk-batuk. Voila! Sepertinya tadi itu adalah tebakan yang tepat.

"Yah, itu... Ah, ada bintang jatuh!" Hiroto menunjuk sebuah bintang jatuh di tengah angkasa yang dipandangnya. Yang lainnya segera bangkit dan keluar untuk menyaksikannya.

"Ayo buat permohonan!" Teriak Ryuuji dengan semangat. Detik berikutnya, mereka semua telah memanjatkan harapan masing-maing pada sang bintang. Lima harapan, namun satu ucapan dan harapan yang senada.

'Semoga bisa terus bersama. Selamanya...'

**The End (Really)**

Haha... Apadah itu. Tambah nggak naymbung aja ini fic. Uh, feelnya nggak dapet banget ya? Maklum, saia ngetik ini malem-malem, buat dipublish barengan ama updatenya DC. Ini HaruxFuu pertama saia, jadi mungkin aneh. (atau memang aneh dari sononya?)

Ung... Ada yang tahu di mana saia bisa download lagunya vocaloid yang Romeo to Cinderella? Saia butuh lagu itu untuk bikin fic 3some JirouxYuutoxAkio. Nanti judulnya: 'Juliet to Romeo and Cinderella'. Hmph... Hihihi...! (Membayangkan Akio yang pake baju Cinderella. Ah, Cuma khayalan gaje kok.)

Akhirul kata, arigato untuk readers dan minta reviewnya ya~

Arigato...

The Fallen Kuriboh


End file.
